Moving In
by SKassidy97
Summary: Ryan hated moving, it was one of his least favorite things. The one thing he hated more than moving in and unpacking though were the goddamn annoying neighbors. (Sequel to it'll always be you)


"You know it might help if you don't pick up the box upside down next time." Mike growled at his partner and looked up to see Ryan was leaning against the front door watching him struggle with the falling objects. He was just standing there with a smirk on his face not bothering to move in an attempt to help him. Asshole as always, but he wouldn't take him other way.

"You know most people help someone who's having trouble." Mike said sitting the box down and giving him a pointed look. Ryan held his hands up in surrender and walked over placing the objects that had fallen out of the box back in and picked it up walking back inside. Mike stood there staring at the sway of his partner's ass and couldn't help the knowing smirk that came over his face.

"Instead of staring why don't you do something useful like opening the door." Mike was jogged out of his thoughts to see Ryan standing there with the box in front of the closed door trying in vain to get it open without putting the box down. Mike jogged over and opened the door just as Ryan fell forward from the weight of the box.

"Took you long enough, now where does this one go?" Ryan squatted down and read the label. "Kitchen." He picked it back up and walked into the kitchen and placed it on the table. He swung his arms around a few times and stretched back popping his back. "I'm getting too old for this." He grumbled.

"Maybe we should have separate rooms then." Mike answered heading back for the door when Ryan's arms snaked around him holding him in place.

"Mmm I don't think I'm that old just yet." He whispered nibbling on Mike's cheekbone. Mike sighed and loosened Ryan's arms from his waist, ignoring the pout he got in return.

"We gotta get everything inside and put away, unless you've forgotten this is the only day we have off in a while." Mike said walking back outside followed by a sulking Ryan.

"Which is why my plan is that much better." Mike rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit.

"You're just an overgrown child." He said walking into the living room sitting his box down first then taking Ryan's and sitting it down beside the other.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Ryan answered collapsing on the couch. Mike pushed on him signaling he wanted to be cuddled. Ryan opened his arms and Mike jumped in them, careful not to hurt the man's chest by falling near his heart.

"Well we got everything moved in, now all we gotta do is get it put away." Ryan gave a pitiful sound and held Mike closer.

"I think it's break time." He murmured kissing his way down Mike's jaw down to his neck.

"Sorry, unpacking first." He said standing and holding his hands out to gave Ryan and hand up.

"I officially hate moving." He grumbled but followed anyway and didn't complain anymore. He walked into the kitchen and started unpacking the boxes while Mike stayed in the living room unpacking the boxes there.

"All done?" Mike asked walking into the kitchen. Ryan was just putting the last plate away when he heard Mike's voice.

"Finally." He said with a smile on his face and reached for Mike only to have the younger man shake his head with a coy grin. "What now?" Ryan was pretty much whining now.

"House warming party dear." The doorbell rang, Mike went to answer it and Ryan stayed behind in the shadows. He watched as the door opened to reveal a pretty, young, brunette woman.

"Wow, it's different than what I expected for a man. My name's Julia." She said sticking her hand out which Mike shook.

"I'm Mike." Ryan growled seeing the very obvious look over Julia was giving Ryan. Of course she liked what she saw, who wouldn't? Mike was fucking gorgeous.

"And I'm Ryan." He said appearing out of the shadows. Julia sent a death glare his way but it quickly disappeared when she connected he was here with Mike.

"Oh, it's so nice when you have friends to help you move in." she made sure to put emphasis on the friends part and Ryan had to work very hard not to laugh. "Listen Mike, there's a great place downtown that's open all night. Wanna grab a bite?"

"No, he doesn't." She turned her eyes dark with anger.

"I believe I was asking Mike." Ryan sighed and gripped his partner's face kissing him harshly. screw what was appropriate this woman was getting on his ever lasting nerves.

"And I'm telling you he's not going. He's mine." He answered the last part pretty much a growl.

"Julia, this is my partner Ryan." She stared in shock at the two but nodded.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you two were...together." She said the last part like it left a sour taste in her mouth and ran out the front door,

"Well you weren't very nice." Mike said as Ryan shut the front door and locked it.

"Don't care" He said peeling Mike's shirt off and laying open mouthed kisses on his chest.

"She is our neighbor Ryan, it's nice to have to have friends." He answered as Ryan worked his belt off. Ryan stood and glared down at him.

"The one thing I hate more than moving in, is the neighbors." Mike chuckled. Of course that would be Ryan's breaking point.

"I think you were jealous." He said pulling Ryan away so they could look at each other.

"I don't think so Mike, I just don't like her." He said shrugging pulling the younger man close.

"Mhmm you were jealous." Mike said looking up at him with a self assured smirk.

"Maybe only a little bit." Ryan admitted with a shrug.

"Well it suits you very well." Mike murmured against his lips.

"In that case I was very jealous." Ryan said his hands gripping Mike's hips tightly.

"I'm sure you will. Always you Ryan." He whispered kissing the older man slightly.

"Mmm, always you Mikey."


End file.
